


Don't You Dare

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: Tumblr Pormpts [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: The first snow of the year.





	Don't You Dare

“It’s too cold to be out here,” Severus grumbled as Harry dragged him outside. 

“Sev, we’re wizards. Just cast a heating charm,” Harry replied, chuckling at the glare his husband sent him. “Oh come on it’s the first snow, besides the boys seem to like it,” Harry gestured to the twins, who were currently laying in the snow, laughing and trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. 

“Alright, but only for a few. Just because we have heating charms doesn’t mean you can’t get sick,” Severus replied, laughing at the pure delight on Harry’s face. 

Severus was helping James and Albus build a snowman when it happened. A snowball his him just high enough in the back that some went down his coat and shirt. He whipped around, almost knocking the snowman down in the process, to see Harry whistling innocently, a mischievous smile on his face and another snowball in his hand. 

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-” Severus was cut off when the snowball hit him in the face. “Goddammit,” Sev growled, wiping the snow out of his eyes and glaring at his laughing husband. “You’re going to pay for that,” Harry squeaked as Severus grabbed him, sending both of them falling into the snow. 

Harry had expected a few snowballs to the face, but instead he found himself trapped under Severus, insistent fingers prodding his ribs and sides, sending him into a fit of laughter as he squirmed. Severus sat above him, smirking at his squirming husband.

“Sev-Sev... s-stop!” Harry gasped between his laughs. 

“Apologize and I will,” 

“I-I’m sorry!” Harry shouted. Severus stopped ticking him, but didn’t move from where he was sat. “Prat,” Harry grumbled, leaning up to kiss him. 

“You deserved that,” Severus chuckled, pecking him on the lips, before helping him up. Harry scowled ready to say something when a snowball hit him in the chest. They both turned to look at their boys, Harry raising a questioning eyebrow at them.

“Albus did it!”

“Nuh uh! James did!” The two boys stared each other down for a minute before a snowball fight started between the two, eventually Harry and Severus were pulled into the mix. 

Ten minutes later found the small family snuggled together on the couch. The twins were fast asleep between their parents, hot cocoa long forgotten and the fire dwindling down to a few glowing embers. 

“See it wasn’t that bad,” Harry muttered, eyes drooping as the long day started to get to him. 

“No it wasn’t. We’ll have to do it again, but for now I think it’s time for bed,” Severus replied. Harry nodded slightly, but made no move to get up, choosing to fall asleep right then and there. Severus chuckled softly before moving carefully off the couch to take his boys to bed.


End file.
